


Sometime, Anytime, Sugar me Sweet

by echoes_of_another_life



Series: Sunset Strip [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming In Pants, First Time, Frottage, Lapdance, M/M, Sexy Jensen, Stripper Jensen, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Young Jared Padalecki, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Jared's first time in a strip club, Jensen gives him a lap dance that makes Jared come in his pants.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Sometime, Anytime, Sugar me Sweet

Sometime, Anytime, Sugar me Sweet

 

“You’ll love this place; the girls are so hot,” Chad promised, as he grabbed for Jared’s cologne slapping on far too much as usual. 

“Chad you think anything with a pulse is hot,” Jared laughed, and then ducked his head as Chad threw a hairbrush in his direction. 

It was a Friday night, and Jared had promised Chad one night study free. Not that Chad did much study to begin with, but they had finals coming up and Jared had been nose to the grindstone for weeks, so much so that he actually felt guilty about neglecting his best friend. 

Chad assured Jared that the fake ID he’d paid for was good enough to pass inspection, and seeing as how he had already visited the club the previous weekend; Jared figured there wasn’t cause for concern. Not that Jared had many problems anyway. His height, and build making him appear older than his eighteen years. He was already well over six feet and getting wider at the shoulder every day. 

Jared picked up his wallet, separated a wad of small bills and shoved them into his shirt pocket before slipping his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans, as he tried not to let the nerves show. 

He’d never been to a strip club before, in fact, he’d never seen a girl naked before, save for the time Lauren Daniels got more than a little tipsy at an after-game party and flashed the entire football team. 

“Here, you drive,” Chad said, by way of saying he had no intention of remaining sober, and Jared winced inward. A drunk Chad was a loud Chad, which wasn’t all that different to every other version now that Jared thought about it. 

“And remember,” Chad warned. “Tip the bouncer. And Jay?” 

Jared pocketed Chad’s keys and raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Be brave,” Chad said, a smile on his face, but his tone of voice serious. 

Jared just shook his head and made his way toward the door. Knowing his luck, he’d spend the entire night apologising for Chad’s drunken ass.

…

“Here we go, Jay,” Chad said, and headed in the direction of the tip rail, leaving Jared to adjust to the sound of the music, the bass so loud he thought his ears were going to bleed. He wandered off in search of the bar, and watched as a bartender set up a round of shots for a small group, their conversation a mixture of easy smiles and friendly touches that had Jared feeling strangely awkward, and out of place. 

“What can I get you?” Jared snapped his attention back to the second bartender and ordered a coke; his gaze wandering and finding Chad, who was happily ensconced at the front of the tip rail, a fist full of dollar bills and grin firmly in place. Jared wandered over, elbowed his way through the small crowd and made to stand beside his friend. 

“Great huh?” Chad shouted above the music, and Jared nodded. Everywhere he looked there were sequins and feathers, one girl dancing with two balls of fire. Jared shook his head, alcohol and real fire, honestly, what could go wrong? He turned back to see Chad stuff a dollar bill into a dancer's G-string as she squatted down in front of him and spread her legs, wide. And that’s when Jared saw him, or at least the back of him.

He was dancing at the opposite side of the tip rail so all Jared could see was a strong, muscular back, and wide shoulders, that tapered down to a narrow waist. He was wearing low-slung denim jeans, faded and worn almost through in places, a cowboy hat, and no shirt. Jared flinched when Chad shouted something in his ear, something about tipping the dancers, but Jared was only half listening as he watched the male dancer draw a circle with his hips, and slowly bend his knees, grinding down toward the stage, and then up again as he continually undulated his hips. Jared swallowed, and shifted uncomfortably as his cock chafed against the confines of his pants. Glad that he hadn’t taken Chad’s advice and had actually worn underwear. 

And then he turned around, slowly, and Jared caught his breath as dark-green eyes locked with his. Jared watched as the dancer ducked his head, looked up at Jared from under the brim of his hat and smiled, slow and easy. Jared tried not to stare, as the dancer tipped his hat toward Jared and gyrated his hips. 

“See something you like?” Chad asked, and Jared flushed, beet red, as he dragged his gaze away from the dancer and back toward Chad. 

“I thought you said this was a girl’s only club,” Jared said, the catch in his voice betraying more than surprise.

“So I lied, sue me,” Chad laughed. 

Jared was about to say more when he looked up, and there he was in front of Jared, and freckles. The guy had freckles, and... 

“Want a dance?” He said, and Jared swore he was going to say no, the money he’d tucked away earlier burning a hole in his pocket, as he sucked in a breath and nodded instead. 

The dancer smiled, tipped his hat once more, and made his way to the steps leading down from the tip rail, and crooked his finger for Jared to follow. Hips swaying in time with the music as, he led Jared over to a quiet booth at the same time as Def’ Leppard’s ‘Pour Some Sugar on Me’ filled the club. 

“Sit,” the dancer said, and shoved at Jared’s chest, gently, forcing him backwards, and into the chair. Jared swallowed as the dancer stepped behind Jared’s chair and placed his hands on Jared’s shoulders, palms flat and fingers splayed as he rubbed down Jared’s chest, slow, all the way, stopping just short of Jared’s waist as, he bent forward, his lips close to Jared’s cheek and whispered, “What’s your name, sugar?” 

“Jared,” Jared said, and squirmed in his seat when the dancer, came back into view, walked around to face Jared, placed a hand on either side of the chair and leaned forward, boxing Jared in as he nosed his way up to Jared’s neck. 

“You can call me, Jensen,” The dancer whispered, his breath hot, ghosting across Jared’s ear, as he pushed down with his hips, gyrating against Jared's groin as he eased himself down between Jared’s spread thighs. 

Jared swallowed, half hard, as Jensen worked his way down toward the floor, until he was kneeling between Jared’s thighs, hands working their way up, thumb skirting along the inseam of Jared’s jeans as he looked up at Jared and smiled. Almost there, almost… Jensen’s thumb stopping short of Jared’s cock as he teased his way back down, slowly, pushing against Jared’s thighs as he rose upward, turned around and lowered himself into Jared’s lap. 

Jared was hot, too hot. He was tempted to blame the overhead lights, and the fact that the club was full to bursting both with paying customers, and semi-naked, gyrating bodies, but really it was due to one body. Jensen, who was sitting in Jared’s lap, grinding his ass up, and down against Jared’s hardening cock as Jared tried not to moan out loud. Just when he thought, he couldn’t take it any longer Jensen pushed up with his hips until he was standing, turned around, facing Jared, and bent forward, his mouth level with Jared’s groin and smiled, before he rolled himself up, and leaned back in, close and tight. 

“You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more,” Jensen whispered in time with the song, and slid his body down between Jared’s thighs, the rough slide of denim doing nothing to ease the ache as Jared’s cock chafed against his pants. Christ he wanted to touch, to reach out and feel heated skin beneath his fingers, to know if Jensen’s jeans felt as soft and worn as they looked, and if Jensen was as hard as Jared felt. Jared bit his lip, fingers gripping tight to the arms of the chair, knuckles white in an attempt to keep from reaching for Jensen when Jensen spread his thighs and eased into Jared’s lap his knees either side of Jared’s waist. They were face to face, Jared’s cock pushing up against Jensen’s groin. And that’s when he felt it, Jensen’s cock, hard against his own as he gyrated his hips, pushed himself down into Jared’s lap, letting Jared know what he had, and not afraid to show it off. 

Jared moaned as Jensen writhed in closer, rolled his hips as he used his hands, stroked up to Jared’s chest, past his neck and up into his hair. Jensen's fingers scraping lightly against Jared’s scalp as, he lifted himself, rolled forward, chest to chest, so close Jared could almost taste the fine sheen of sweat that beaded against Jensen’s top lip as he came back down, opened his mouth and breathed, “Little Mr innocent, sugar me, yeah.” At the same time, as he took a hold of Jared’s hands and placed them on his hips, urging Jared to touch. 

Jared swallowed the moan that threatened, eased his hands around and squeezed Jensen's ass, brought him closer, his hips lifting of their own accord, half expecting someone to interrupt, tell him no touching, but Jensen didn’t seem to mind, even groaned when Jared’s cocked bumped up against Jensen’s. 

Just when he thought, he couldn’t stand it any longer, Jensen rolled hips once more lifted up and eased back in, slow, and steady, and again, his hands on Jared’s shoulders, taking his weight as he lifted up, lowered himself down and rubbed himself hard against Jared' cock. 

Jared was so close. He'd never been so turned on his life, granted he didn’t have much experience when it came to sex, but this, this had to be the hottest, most sexual moment ever. He groaned as Jensen lined their cocks up and rolled his hips, easing away only to push back harder, and harder still, closer until Jared was sure he was going to come. Jared bit his bottom lip, tongue snaking forward to ease the sting and watched Jensen track the movement and offer a knowing smile. 

The music was loud, almost as loud as Jared’s heartbeat as it hammered in his chest, the sound echoing in his ears as he let his head fall back against the chair for support in an attempt to put a little distance between him and Jensen. He tried and failed to control his breathing, which was coming in thick ragged bursts of puffed out air. He was almost there, almost, he tried to concentrate on the music, on anything other than the heat, and pressure of Jensen when Jensen’s whispered, “Come on baby, pour some sugar on me.”

That was it, all took, and Jared was coming, hot and hard in his pants. He groaned, loud, pushed up against Jensen, denim riding against denim as Jensen edged closer, just a touch, just enough, and slid his hands up the Jared’s chest to tangle in the hair at the nape of Jared’s neck, ran his fingers through its softness before settling against Jared’s shoulder. Jared felt the warm brush of Jensen’s fingers against his neck, massaging Jared through his orgasm. Jared watched Jensen smile. The slight curl to his mouth, and God, Jared wanted to kiss him. He wanted to touch, to taste very inch of Jensen starting with his mouth, and working his way down. He wanted to hear him groan, whisper Jared’s name, hot and desperate. He wanted… 

Jared sucked in a breath as he rode out the aftershocks, aware that his pants were wet, and heavy with come. He glanced down and grimaced at the dark stain and looked up at Jensen, who winked at Jared and eased himself back as the song changed to something quieter, softer. 

“Thanks for the dance,” Jensen said, easing all the way out of the chair, and shoving his hand in his jeans pocket to pull out a crumpled note. He grinned at Jared and stuffed it into Jared’s shirt pocket, tipped his hat and then turned to leave. 

Jared reached for the dollar bill, a little insulted at his apparent worth when he caught sight of thick black ink, and the words ‘call me’ scrawled alongside a phone number. He looked back, but Jensen was gone. Jared took a minute to catch his breath, got to his feet, pulled the hem of his shirt down over the dark stain colouring his jeans and grinned, before heading over to tip the bouncer, curious, as to how long he should wait before calling Jensen.


End file.
